Bonded to the Past
by Zencolour
Summary: Times change and John has become used to his rather unusual situation. Since quitting his job as a Sentinel to look after his mother, John thought life might settled down a little. But it's not that easy when your pet Umbreon can talk and has a partner who is more human than Pokemon. Not to mention their shared past in the Rebellion. Oneshot (maybe more).


Bonded to the Past

* * *

 _Times change and John has become used to his rather unusual situation. Since quitting his job as a Sentinel to look after his mother, John thought life might settled down a little. But it's not that easy when your pet Umbreon can talk and has a partner who is more human than pokemon. Not to mention their shared past in the Rebellion._

* * *

Additional comments from the Sentinel Handbook

* * *

 _(Scrawled notes down the narrow 1.3 cm margin of page 76)_

Blue biro ink next to a drawing of a sleeping Umbreon

I don't want to know about the things that I've seen. This is a past I wish was more dead then the past could ever be. We seem like two strangers that met in a dream.

* * *

 **Bonded to the Past - A Oneshot**

* * *

Rain was splattering on the window panes as I limped back into the kitchen. The forecast had predicted thunderstorms as well, though thankfully they hadn't materialised. Enough had gone on in the past week already, what with our ad hoc rush to the Poke-centre on wednesday with Ren in tow. The umbreon had fallen ill the day before but his condition had rapidly deteriorated. He couldn't even stand up. Having had the small dark-type as one of my closest friends for the past two decades, I think I was more worried than his partner and their litter of Eevees during the hour drive.

I'd met Ren back at the start of my training to become a Sentinel.

You've heard about the Sentinels right? Those years of my life was something I had forced myself to forget, though they still remained etched into me like a scar that wouldn't heal. Back then I'd been caught up in the web of lies of and false propaganda that the supposed protectorate group spread. It took me way too long to realise what was really happening. They'd turned me into a monster of a human being. Leaving was no way near as easy as joining up, and I got muddled up in a whole new world of rebellions...all just to return to a somewhat normal life.

Like I said, sometimes you need more than time for things to heal.

Ren isn't your average Umbreon and neither is his partner, Emblyn. They were part of the early EP bio-enhancement scheme, a kind of illegal causeway ran by a number of conjoined terror-groups with the aims of producing pokemon that could be used as weapons. The groups wanted beasts with human-like intelligence, the perfect opponent capable of thinking for themselves. Both of the Umbreons now under my care belonged to the 084 test. You'd think that trying to merge pokemon and humans is all science fiction? I thought the same once.

All of that could have happened a lifetime ago as I flicked the kitchen light on and turned to woman sat at the small oak table. Her crimson eyes were fully focused on the meal in front of her.

I cleared my throat,

'How's he looking?'

Emblyn looked up from her cereal, a spoon balanced midair halfway to her mouth before she placed it back in the bowl slowly. Between the two of them, it was Emblyn who had quickly re-adjusted to a more 'human' lifestyle. In fact, she seemed to thrive almost as if she hadn't been an Umbreon for the past ten years or so. That was something that always surprised me. Now Ren wasn't able to flick back and forth for obvious health reasons, Emblyn seemed happy to take his place. At least she was more careful in concern to the stress placed upon her body. We weren't rushing her off to the centre anytime soon.

'He's sleeping at the moment.'

The slightly short woman replied offhandedly, brushing ear-length black hair out of her eyes to get a better look at me. After a moment of hesitation, she continued eating her mornflakes nonchalantly, apparently indifferent but for the meal sat in front of her.

I checked my watch,

Emblyn made a habit of eating cereal no matter what time of day it was.

Clearing my throat a little, I leant on the back of the chair across the table.

'Ahhh...that's good, and the little ones?'

That's what the two of them called their young Eevees for some reason. I assumed it was a Pokémon thing. Or it could just be them being weird and all. Who knows?

Emblyn nodded, a mouthful of cereal stopping her from talking. I smiled before turning towards the counter and the cluster of mugs on the sideboard.

I flicked the kettle on lightly

'Did you want a cup of tea?'

Emblyn nodded again and I dropped a teabag in a mug for her, myself, and my mother. She was currently sat in the living room keeping an eye on everyone else. With it still raining buckets outside my mother was confined indoors and I smiled weakly upon thinking about what she said earlier. The old woman was as stubborn as they came, or at least when it came to maintaining her garden. It took more than a clearing shower to keep her out of her vegetable patch, though it was getting easier as the years went by.

The kettle didn't take long to boil and after a moment's hesitation, I skimped out on the teapot and simply poured the hot water into the mugs. Letting the leaves brew for a moment, I dropped a few drops of milk in each whilst trying to ignore the fact that the fridge was nearly empty.

With a sigh, I left one mug behind on the table for Emblyn before heading down the hallway with the other two.

The living room was south-facing at the back of the house...not that it made much difference with the wind and rain howling outside. I'd lit a fire a few hours ago and the heat had started to diffuse into the old house to the point that you could forget about the brisk november air outside. Before the orange flames the two little ones (even I was calling them that now) were huddled as close to the woodburner as they dared. Brown-furred chests rose and fell gently as they napped soundlessly.

My mother was sat on the sofa doing a puzzle in the newspaper. Her eyes flicked back and forth across what was likely a crossword, face screwed up slightly as she tried to recall something or other.

Ren was curled up asleep on the adjacent sofa, tail pulled up to his chest which was moving only slightly. Not wanting to disturb the Pokemon, I set my mother's tea down on the coffee table and took a seat besides her.

'How's it going?'

She paused, pen in hand, only giving me a short glance.

'Same as always. You either know it or you don't...Thanks for the tea.'

Relaxing for what felt like the first time in a while, I let myself sink into the soft settee with a sigh. After a few minutes of just enjoying the silence, I picked up my book from the armrest and turned to the page I had dogeared. Settling down into the warm vibe of the cosy space, I kept an eye out for the two Eevees over the top of the hardback without really meaning to.

Their mother came in a nearly half an hour later. Sitting herself on the sofa next to Ren, Emblyn picked up the remote for the TV and switched the box on lazily. It hummed for a few moments with static while the video player and freeview box clunked to life.

'You not going to let them rest?' I asked her with a smile.

She shrugged,

'All they do is sleep! Ren has been out of it for the last day and a half so either he's dead or he should have recovered by now. It's worse for you if you do nothing at all...'

'It's only be two days!' I shot at her quickly, slightly worried about her blase temper.

'It was a full moon last night,' Emblyn pointed out, pulling her feet up onto the soft and tucking her knees again her chest.

Huffing, I returned to my novel with renewed difficulty at the background distraction of flashy adverts of the television. Maybe the myth about Umbreon's being able to heal themselves from moonlight was somewhat true. I'd experienced it first hand seeing Ren recover from a significant wound in the space of a week. However, neither him nor Emblyn ever seemed willing to talk about the precise nature of their ability.

Quiet snoring from one of the Eeves was just loud enough to compete with the sound of the commercials.

The news came on abruptly and I placed my book down to watch, my mother still engulfed by the large newspaper. Ren woke slowly (mostly likely from the noise of the television) before turning himself over and opening his big red eyes to look up at his mate.

I took that moment to reach over and turn the volume down a little.

Mate was another Pokemon term that they both used. The concept was a little strange in the human world of partnerships and marriage. Though, that was rapidly changing if the online media was anything to believe. Whatever distinctions human's wanted to make on how to classify love, something more solid held the two together then any marks on paper ever could.

'ummmbriiiiii...' Ren yawned loudly, displaying his pointed white teeth

'You alright?' Emblyn asked softly. Reaching a hand down and gently running her fingers through the soft fur around the Umbreon's neck. She seemed to have a much more winsome tone whenever she spoke to her mate.

'Bri…'

'You can't still be tired surely?'

'Um...umbre…'

Ren yawned again before pushing himself to his feet slowly. He wobbled a bit before lifting his tail and stabilizing on the plush cushions. Hopping down off the towards his little Eevees, the umbreon lay down once more but with the added warmth of a fire on his back. Faint luminescence glowed from the golden rings that adorned his narrow body.

Emblyn shook her head slightly before returning her attention to the TV.

'He's going to need another day before he's back to his normal self.' The woman turned to me with her sharp maroon eyes. 'He was dreaming about you.' she added with a cheeky smile.

'Me?'

Emblyn nodded,

'Do you know he still calls you master?'

I did actually but said nothing, watching as Ren heaved out a short puff of air. He pulled his tail up and laid it across the nearest Eevee. Even while resting it seemed as if the Umbreon was doing his best to protect his litter. However, it was obvious Ren was dropping off into sleep again.

My mother turned a page of her newspaper.

'It's a hard life,' She commented wistfully,

* * *

'Uh...Ren?'

The Umbreon's eyes were sleepy and I wondered what he was doing up so early. Stretched out on the sofa, he lay in what I'd come to call 'half and half' form. He was human most definitely, or at least in a sense, with his umbreon ears pitching forwards as I limped into the room. Blinking slowly to clear his crimson eyes of sleep, I couldn't help but notice he still had a wet black tip to his nose. A long fluffy tail hung over the edge of the settee.

For a brief moment Ren's hackles rose before, after a sniffing at the air a little, he relaxed. Lifting a hand towards his face and he waved a lopsided circle in the air. At first I wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. That was, until I noticed his face revert to a more human look.

Ren's eyes softened

'Sorry.' He apologized, still sprawled across the sofa.

'You shouldn't be changing.' I put on a stern tone. 'You need to recover...and flicking back and forth is not going to do you any good!'

'I'm ill.'

As if that was an answer. It was this body-swapping that got him into this position in the first place. The nurse had identified the condition as late symptoms of body strain from evolving. I refrained from pointing out that he'd 'evolved' over fifteen years ago.

Ren just closed his eyes again and puffed out his chest in a long sigh.

After a quick attempt to rid my face of rheum, I rubbed at my forehead in an attempt to wake myself from a notably groggy morning state. Turning my attention to the poorly lit living room, I quickly became aware of how many mugs were spread across the large room. A cluster sat on the coffee table, as well as a small trail across the floor. To be honest, nearly all the mugs I owned had been used...not to mention teacups. A damp teabag sat in each

I scratched my head.

'Ren? What's going on?'

Pausing briefly, I wondered if the man had even heard me.

'Ren...there's like _all_ my mugs here? What have you...uh…'

He smiled weakly, still laid back on the sofa in something I would have called the corpse position if it wasn't for his slender ears twitching.

'I needed tea John...like a lot of tea...'

'Why tea?' I asked.

Ren shrugged, though it didn't achieve much when he was lying down.

'It was green tea.'

I wasn't sure if the man was being cryptic on purpose, or if he was just completely out of it. It was hard to tell sometimes whether or not he was being serious. Ren had always had issues with his speech, though I felt that it might have been in part due to laziness.

Shaking my head, I bent down and pulled together as many of the mugs as I could. Trying to collect them in one hand, I ended up with the china hanging off each finger. Ren sighed loudly, watching me for a few moments before deciding to help. Tiredness clung to his eyes as he rubbed at them with the back of his hand, tail twitching as he stretched. Deciding not to push my friend any further on his behaviour (not that he wanted to talk about it), I instead shepherd him into the kitchen to undo some of his former anarchy.

I was on washing and Ren was on the drying side of the sink. The sun was just rising outside through the blinds as I put away the last teacup. My friend had quickly grown bored of the teatowel and switched started pacing across the kitchen.

'So...why are you up so early?' Renn asked quietly, perching on the side of the table with his arms folded against his chest.

'I usually get up this early.'

'Oh...' his face brightened a little as he turned his eyes towards the clock, 'I've...well...I was…'

'You're feeling better?' I cut through unhurriedly, not wanting the dark-type to fluster himself.

Ren nodded slowly,

'I used up all your lemons by the way.' He dropped his eyes to the floor, 'And the ginger, and all those berries as well...you know...for the tea. I would have asked but you were asleep...'

I just stood and looked round the kitchen. Not wanted to sound too unimpressed, I ended up with a half-hearted sarcastic tone.

'Was there anything else as well...or was that just it?'

Ren's ears drooped,

'Sorry.' He apologized.

'No it's fine; I just hope it made you feel better. '

He yawned loudly, tail hung out behind him somehow forgotten.

Emblyn had never had a problem with switching back and forth between Pokemon and human. It was a flaw in their design however many years ago that allowed the transformation. Though, such information that wasn't uncovered for many years...during which Ren had become more than used to his feral state. My friend always seemed to struggle with the body-swapping. The stress it placed on his body seemed more pronounced, not to mention the added difficulty of looking after a pair of young Eevees in recent months.

Turning to the man, I had to blink a few times upon finding that he'd disappeared. In his place was a Umbreon, solitarily sat on the floor with his large red eyes can upwards.

So much for difficulties transforming.

'Stay like that.' I told Ren strictly before asking in a much milder tone, 'Why don't you check on the little ones? They'll be wondering where their father is...'

We couldn't really communicate like this, or at least Ren couldn't answer. Following on from the difficulty that Ren was having with switching back and forth, Emblyn had taken the decision to remain human for the majority of the time. She'd quickly picked up the job as translator between the three of us.

Ren yawned again before turning and climbing the stairs quickly out of sight.

I wondered if I was being a little too harsh on the Pokemon.

* * *

I hadn't expected the man when he turned up the night before. Of all the things that could have happened on that miserable evening, he was the last person I wanted to see. Not that I disliked the character, well, not openly at least. We had history together and it was what he represented that made my stomach tie itself into knots.

So I didn't talk much as I set the breakfast table that morning.

Thankfully, Moss tackled the elephant in the room for me.

'I could do with your help.'

He spoke in that deep voice of his, leaning on the back of a chair whilst fixing me with a grey-eyed stare. The man still had a habit of wearing ridiculously faded shirts, seeming to make a statement out of how messy he looked.

Sighing slightly, I switched the toaster off and turned to face him.

Louis Armstrong was playing across the morning radio.

'I understand what's going on and all...but…'

Stuck for words to say, Moss seemed more than happy to fill in the awkward silence for me.

'Let's not start with all that again John. Not only that, but things have changed since then. It was just the beginning...you knew that right?'

The man paused, rubbing at his mouth before standing up a little straighter. Moss had always been a few inches taller than me, but it was times like these that made it obvious.

'That was a long time ago and I did what needed to be done. I'm out of it all now Moss. I've got my mother to look after, not to mention Ren's just had a litter with Emblyn. I've only just got around to relaxing and actually living my life.'

The man stood in silence and adjusted his shirt.

'What you did may have been...for personal reasons shall we say...but you can't just walk away from what you once were. You used that history before to help us and now we need it again. You can't stay in hiding for ever...'

'The Sentinels don't know anything.' I snapped, 'They still think of me as a war hero.'

Moss pulled a face,

'I wouldn't bet on that anymore. Tough times are ahead and they're short of elites that have gone through the same training you once did.'

I folded my arms across my chest,

' _Like I said_ Moss. I have _other_ responsibilities now.'

The man snorted,

'Like what? You've always had Ren as you pe..'

'Don't use that word!' I barked, 'I'm trying to forget ok?'

He paused, running a hand through his scruffy brown hair,

'Look John. either I can explain the situation or…'

'Just get it over and done with ok!'

I failed to keep the anger out of my voice and it took a few ragged breaths to steady myself. Moss was fixing me with his cold gaze and for a moment I thought I glimpsed a wry smile across his face.

'Huh...well in the time you and Ren were together you formed a strong bond...stronger than even the best trainers you'd see around these days.'

'That's why they called us the _elites_.' I interjected sourly,

'Exactly. Now, I heard you saved him from a more violent past? Yeah? Well...there's a strong bond between you two that allows...certain abilities to manifest. Such things may be useful to our cause.'

'Yeah...and you're pathetic enough to be all vague about it. Speak straight damn it!'

Moss shrugged.

'How about a thought experiment? You always were a logical person. Let's say that Ren hasn't changed into a human for a few weeks? Why would that be? Because he can't? Possibly. Or perhaps he doesn't feel the need to anymore...that's something the bond could do.'

I froze.

'Wait...I'm controlling his mind?'

Then things started to get clearer as a flare of indignation stung my stomach.

'How did you know that?'

'It's not a bad thing.' Moss spoke evenly, 'It takes a lot of mutual respect between two people to form such a bond. You have to go through a lot to forge a relationship like you too have. But you can do more. Share thoughts, communicate, see through each others eyes and...'

'Whoa slow down a minute.'

The man rolled his neck,

'What about Emblyn, his mate and the little ones? We're talking years ago that all this happened?'

Ross was smiling and I wasn't sure whether he was making fun or not as I used the Pokemon terms for their relationship.

'I guess Emblyn knows.' He tucked his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans, 'This isn't something bad John. Of all the monstrosities that the Sentinels have committed, perhaps this is their saving grace. We could use a link like this...it can help our cause a lot.'

'Your cause.' I corrected his flatly, 'Explain'

It didn't take Ross long. Half an hour later and we were sat round in eating breakfast with the rest of the household. None of them took the risk of bringing up the silence clinging to the room...nor why I sat with a mug of black coffee and failed to make eye contact with anything but the clock on the wall.

* * *

'Where's Ren?'

Emblyn looked up from the book she was reading.

'He's outside with the little ones at the moment, I think you're mother's out watching them...'

Her eyes returned to the pages and I sighed. Since introducing them both to reading Emblyn had caught the bug. Either that or she was the only one willing to openly admit the fact. Emblyn didn't seem overly bothered by the fact she was still on the recommended eight to ten year old short stories. Ren had always shown the enthusiasm but seemed too embarrassed to actually turn the pages in front of anyone.

Replying with a short thanks, I left her to it and (after pulling on a pair of wellies) headed out the back door.

Outside it was blustery and still a little colder than it should be for the time of year. Moss had left last week and things were only just starting to return to normal. Somehow his cold words still rattled around the back of my mind as I suppressed paranoia, focusing instead on the sound of the gravel under my feet.

This supposed bond with Ren was something you wouldn't have ever noticed until you looked for it. Yet now it was so glaringly obvious I was amazed that I hadn't realised before. Slowly I had become able to sense the Umbreon, to almost mentally feel him as if he was stood behind me.

Although I couldn't see the Pokemon, I knew he was there.

I needed to talk to him whether I liked it or not. I had plucked up the courage to talk to my friend and I wasn't going to…

'Err...Johnathan?

I looked up suddenly to find mother stood learning on a spade looking at me over her glasses. My face reddened as I tried to play it cool.

'Sorry...lost in thought...have you seen Ren?'

She smiled with a warm, cheeky look in her weathered face.

'He's just over in the grass with the babies.'

I nodded, already heading in that direction

'It's looking good! You've still got the magic touch!' I called back

My mother smiled again and swept back a loose strand of hair before continuing to turn the soil over. I'd done most of it the evening before, but left a loose patch so the old woman didn't feel useless. She could get a little down upon finding things she couldn't do in old age like before.

I hopped round the slabs that circled the raised flower beds and to the lawn down the back. Ren was wondering around with his nose to the ground, sniffing round the greenhouse with the two little ones tumbling round in the grass. After a small scramble they chased each other in circles around their father. He prodded them playfully with his snout as the two Eevees chortled.

I felt a little awkward all of a sudden.

'Uhh...Ren?'

He looked up suddenly, mud ringing his muzzle and I laughed before I could stop myself.

'You're making a mess aren't you? Anyway I need ahhh...a word? Inside if that's ok?'

He nodded a calm little nod before calling over his two children with a small yip. At first they ignored him as they mock-fought some epic battle across the lawn. But after some encouragement they followed their father, at least for a while before racing out in front down the garden path.

It was funny watching the three of them. Ren fathering his very own kids, nudging the small Pokemon along and up the path. Already, you could see the personality of the two developing. Ren must have seen me smiling to himself as he whined softly, staring up into my eyes.

'Nothing...' I replied quickly, passing my mother and trotting down towards the house.

'Make sure you clean them off a little John!' The old woman called down after us,

'Yes Ma'am!'

Ren pushed on ahead and I opened the door for him, helped lift the little ones inside before fetching a towel to wipe off their paws and underbellies. Their father rubbed his muzzle off crudely before turning to me with a questioning expression over his face.

'Did you want to take them through and change? I'll make a cup of tea.'

He nodded and I turned to put the kettle on, my eyes drifting to the window where I stared up at the blue skies and while clouds. Ren would want green tea so I pulled a bag out and got a normal tea for myself, pushing the leaves round with a spoon before the kettle whistled and I filled both mugs.

I was just turning round to place the china on the table when Ren came in. He looked a lot better than normal to the point that he no longer had bags under his eyes. With his ears bouncing on top of his head and a weary smile on his face, he plucked at his t-shirt. I didn't mention the fact he wasn't wearing any shoes...and that his feet looked more like paws.

'What was it you wanted to talk about?' Rem asked, scratching at his tail.

The Umbreon's eyes were a shade of orange that faded to gold. Surprisingly he seemed taller than usual, waving away his perky ears as he took a seat at the table with a sigh. I was a little disconcerting how he could morph features back and forth at will.

'So...?'

I pushed his mug towards him and took a seat myself.

There was a moment of awkward silence before I swallowed my worries and tried to act casual. My hip hurt as I rested back on the chair and scratched the back of my head.

'Uh...I don't know if you wanted to...well...there's something I've been meaning to say Ren.'

He nodded, itching at his jaw before speaking.

'I think I understand. Was it something that Moss said? You've been acting weird ever since he visited.'

I gave Ren a downcast look, trying to express the fact that I didn't want to admit he was right.

'And…' the umbreon pushed, dragging the word out as he leant back of his chair lightly.

'Well.' I paused, not entirely sure how to phrase the following,

My friend waited patiently, his tail wagging back and forth as it hung over the edge of the chair.

'I think our past is starting to catch up with us already.'

* * *

 _End_

* * *

So he's another quick idea I dragged out of some other story which I had planned out at some point in the past. I have an old storage drive which I was cleaning out and stumbled across some old ideas sort of pre-FH:W (it was even uploaded on FF a while back). This is a bit of a mash up of a story that I liked enough to turn into a oneshot. So sorry for the continuation of thematic vibes...think of this as writing practice if you will. I might continue it in the future (depending on feedback), but I want to focus on FH:W as much as I can!

As always, don't forget to R&R!

ZnC


End file.
